callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Achilles' Veil
"Achilles' Veil" is the eigth campaign mission in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II single player campaign. It involves Farid infiltrating as a Cordis Die agent and gaining Menendez' trust in order to get a chance to capture him along with support from the J-SOC. Characters *David Mason (playable) *Farid (playable, K.I.A Player-determined) *Raul Menendez (P.O.W) *Mike Harper (Alive/K.I.A. Player-determined) *Javier Salazar *DeFalco (Player-determined) Plot Deep Cover CIA Operative Farid is working alongside Raul Menendez in an attempt to see what he is planning. In the start of the level, Farid is talking to Harper via internal comlink, saying to not blow his cover. Menendez is then seen next to a fire, thinking there is a traitor. He does not give it much warning, as he claims he is one step ahead of him. Farid, Menendez, and DeFalco (depending on player's actions in earlier missions.) walk out on an outdoor stage with other militia members shouting, "Cordis Die!" A VTOL then comes out behind the stage, and Defalco (or a militia member) takes it down with a FHJ-18 AA launcher. Quadrotors then come in and open fire on the militia. Menendez then tells Farid to meet him at the Citadel, and Farid has to fight his way through enemy soldiers and drones. Later, Menendez appears halfway to the Citadel, in front of a VTOL with Harper in it. he takes it down, and Harper is dragged out later. Menendez, suspecting that Harper knows the traitor, asks who it is, but doesn't answer. Menendez gives the player a Five Seven pistol, and tells him to kill him. The player can choose to either kill Harper, or shoot Menendez. If the player chooses to shoot Menendez, he blocks his attack, and kills him with an Executioner revolver, but Harper is spared. If the player chooses to kill Harper, Harper gets shot in the head with the player's Five Seven, sparing Farid, and an allied VTOL comes up behind them and kills off the militia. Farid, feeling devastated, he had no choice but to kill Harper. The player then takes control of Section and acquires Quadrotors to assist him. After the player reaches the Citadel, an allied VTOL is waiting, with Menendez captured. The level ends with the Navy SEALs securing the inside, saying that Menendez will be interrogated. Video Walkthrough l99X4qMEoTs Challenges Completing 5 challenges unlocks the FHJ-18 AA for single player loadout. *Destroy enemy quad drones (x20). *Eliminate enemy personnel (x20) with sword. *Melee enemy personnel (x20) while using optical camouflage. *Destroy enemy quad drones (x8) with turret. *Eliminate enemy personnel (x5) by exploding vehicles. *Destroy enemy ASD (x4) while disabled. *Eliminate enemy personnel (x5) as VTOL gunner. *Direct quad drones to eliminate enemy personnel (x25). *Collect intel (x3). *100% survivability rating. Weapon Loadout Recommended Loadout Found in Level Access Kit Usage Pulwar Sword - After the cutscene where Menendez tells Farid to meet at the Citadel, the player should go through the largest exit in the center, next to the tall sheltered houses in the second open garage to the left. Optical Camouflage - After Menendez instructs Farid to go to the Citadel, go towards the right hallway, and there will be a stairway leading up to a room. There is a set of Oftical Camouflage here. Alternate Path - Near the Citadel, there is a locked gate which can be opened, revealing an alternate path leading up to the balcony of a building. This path can be used to avoid gunfire, plus there is also a Turret which can be controlled by the player. Gallery Raul's_Room_BOII.png|Raul talking to Farid. Raul's_Men_BOII.png|Raul walking through his line of men. Menendez's_Rally_BOII.png|Menendez at a rally. VTOL_Attack_BOII.png|Menendez commanding fire at an enemy VTOL Warship. Through_the_Market_BOII.png|Farid going through the market. Menendez_Grounding_Harper_BOII.png|Menendez shooting down Harper's VTOL Warship. Farid's_Choice_BOII.png|Farid making his choice. Farid_on_the_Ground_BOII.png|Raul showing disappointment in Farid's betrayal. Farid's_Death_Achilles'_Veil_BOII.png|Farid's death. Harper_Injured_Achilles'_Veil_BOII.png|Harper injured but still alive. David's_Arrival_Achilles'_Veil_BOII.png|David arriving while taking down hostiles. Harper's_Death_BOII.png|Harper's death. Harper's_Corpse_BOII.png|Silence for the newly-dead. Goodbye_Harper_BOII.png|David respecting the dead. Farid_Taken_Away_BOII.png|Farid being taken away. David's_Quads_Achilles'_Veil_BOII.png|David calling Dragonfire Drones. Getting_Raul_Achilles'_Veil_BOII.png|Advancing on Raul. Raul_Secured_BOII.png|HVT secured. Trivia *If DeFalco wasn't killed in "Karma", he will appear in this mission. When Menendez gives Farid the choice of killing Harper, DeFalco will ask Farid if anything is wrong. *This level is very similar to No Russian : both playable characters are spies sent in by the CIA, fight friendly factions, and both are killed by the leader of the enemy factions using a pistol in the end of the levels (however Farid's fate in this level is player-determined). *Section will have Farid's equipment when the player eventually controls him. He will even obtain the sword and/or the optical camouflage Farid acquired. *If the player chooses to kill Menendez, Section's part will start with him controlling a minigun on the VTOL before landing on the ground and meet up with Harper. This part is not available if the player chooses to kill Harper. *Even if the player enables the camouflage, when interacting with other places using the Access Kit, Farid's first person model would still be shown fully visible, as if he wasn't using the camo at all. *If the player chooses to kill Harper, Section will be seen carrying an MP7, even if the player doesn't have it prior to making the choice. Achievements/Trophies Ultimate Sacrifice (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Only one can survive. Deep Cover (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Capture Raul Menendez. Futurist (50 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete all future levels in veteran.